gearheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Joining the Thieves Guild
The Thieves Guild is quite possibly the hardest faction in GH1 to join. In order to join, you must retrieve the Primal Genome from the end of Ipshil Catacombs WITHOUT FIGHTING/BEING SEEN BY ANY THIEVES GUILD MEMBERS. Near the level starts there is a secret entrance that leads back around to the room where you can sidestep the guards (but not a few Hunter Berserkers). Or you can blow up a few walls with heavy explosives... Afterward, you need to talk to the thieves' guildmaster, Jjang Bogo, either by going into the next room or calling him. You need to be chaotic (even Slightly Chaotic (1) is sufficient) to have the option of joining the guild; otherwise you will not even consider answering in the affirmative. Promotion Rewards If you do manage to join the guild, the faction promotion involves a SF:0 mission where you steal various mecha or mecha equipment. # Trailblazer # GR-12 Gauss Rifle (DC12x10 Gun) # Fenris # Neutron Lash (DC9x10 Beam Melee weappon, speed 6, EXTEND OVERLOAD FLAIL) # Zerosaiko # NUKE-1 Light Nuclear Missiles # Longman # Savin # Glass Cannon (DC7x10 Gun, speed 4, RUST) # Anubis mecha, only available via this guild. If you get further faction experience with this faction, you will then steal a random mecha. If you fail to steal the item, you are still considered as having been promoted and you will have lost the opportunity to gain the promotion reward. Consistently for all the theft missions, a high Stealth skill reduces the number of enemy mooks that will show up. The theft missions look alike at the start, but a high Awareness may let you detect some cues. If you hear a large machine operating in the distance, there's a Sentinel around so you should be very careful (but otherwise there's nothing stopping you from stealing the equipment other than getting killed). If everything seems a bit too normal, you're in luck and only enemy mooks are in your way to stealing what you're here for. Otherwise, either your Awareness wasn't high enough or you are up against a computer you need to hack to unlock the item, or a scientist. The first requires standard Code Breaking skills to unlock the item, with failure increasing the number of mooks. The scientist may voluntarily give the item to you if you've managed to remain heroic and have a good renown. Alternatively you have to choose between trying an Intimidation roll, or a Conversation roll; failure means the item will never be unlocked and you will contend with a lot more mooks guarding the place. Fences Normal quests for advancement in the Thieves Guild involves stolen goods, as their name suggests. This means you need chaotic shopkeepers to sell your stolen goods to. * Elric in Downtown Snake Lake. * Miaga in Snake Lake Waterfront * Mechanic of Metal Psychosis in Ipshil * Kira in Pirate's Point Path to the Genome If you really want to get the Primal Genome without even fighting against Hunter-X monsters, you'll need: # A Wilco Jet Pack or Zeron Legging. The path without monsters involves water. # A high Investigation skill. Most doors will be hidden. Or you could just waste time resting with "." where the door is. # A high Code Breaking skill. The doors you'll be passing through are special and can't be destroyed by smashing with a melee weapon. # A good amount of Me to power Code Breaking. Or just go back up to the surface, rest, then go back down. On reaching the Ipshil Sump, go to the southwest corner of the stairs room (west corner on SDL) and rest. There's a hidden locked door on the west wall (northwest in SDL). Follow the path to a large room. Further north of that room is a "ridged" corridor with notches in the wall. The 4th notch to the right has a hidden locked door. Past that door is a corridor with a pool. Don your jetpack and cross it (use "." to switch between walking and flying while wearing the jetpack). Remember to return your normal armor. The end of the water corridor is another hidden locked door. That locked door leads to a long north-south room (northeast-southwest on SDL). Do not go north (northeast on SDL). Go south to the open corridor (southwest on SDL). Again another hidden locked door. This leads to a narrow corridor. Do not go east (southeast on SDL). Instead go west (northwest on SDL). This will quickly bend and appear to have a dead end, but that dead end is again another hidden locked door. Past that door is the Primal Genome room. Unlock the box and get the genome. There's a hidden door to the east (southeast on SDL) that leads to Jjang Bogo's room. That hidden door can be bashed with a melee weapon (which you probably need since you've been spending all your Me on unlocking doors). Open it (remember to have picked up the genome first!) and talk to Jjang Bogo about membership.